First Sight
by LaChoy
Summary: All Tamaki wanted was to fall in love at first sight. [implied TamaHaru]


**Disclaimer: ** Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. This is just a fan's work.

* * *

Tamaki believed in everything beautiful. He believed in love, peace, beautiful princesses waiting for their princes, friends enjoying an afternoon together, and children running around, playing some child's game.

He believed in love at first sight.

When he had heard about it in a book his mother read to him, he had claimed it was going to happen to him.

"Tamaki, honey, love at first sight is rare."

An eight-year-old Tamaki just smiled. "My beauty is rare! So shouldn't rare things happen to a rare person?" The logic made sense to him at least but his mother just laughed and gave him an affectionate kiss.

"I need to stop reading you those old romance books."

Even his mother's laughter didn't stop his wishing and he went to bed that night, imagining the perfect girl for him.

**xxx **

"So, let me get this straight. You want to fall in love at first sight?"

"Yes!"

"Mm." Yuzuru hummed, a look of great concentration on his face. "And what, exactly, will this girl look?"

Tamaki had no problem answering this and he grinned happily. Hardly anybody wanted to listen to his dreams of love anymore. Which really was their loss, Tamaki had decided.

"Blonde hair, porcelain skin, and stunning blue eyes! She will have a grand taste for poetry and she will refer to me as darling! When I come home, she'll say 'Welcome home, darling! I missed you so much! Can I make you anything?' It'll be excellent!"

The older man smiled just a bit at his twelve-year-old son and Tamaki didn't notice the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Blonde hair, you say? Porcelain skin and blue eyes. Well, sounds exactly like you almost! Don't tell me my dear son has been foolish enough to fall in love with himself! My, my, Tamaki!"

Tamaki had gasped and whined out a "Father!" before childishly retreating to his favorite corner in the entire house.

But when his father had left to go back to Japan, he had wished his son good luck in finding such a girl. Tamaki decided he was going to start his search.

He was only twelve but love knew no limits.

**xxx **

"Love at first sight doesn't exist."

Tamaki let out an insulted breath and his face was one of pure offense.

"Kyouya! _Mon ami! _How could you say such an impertinent thing? _Love at first sight doesn't exist_? How horrible of you to think that way! It's almost disgusting!"

Kyouya sat down next to his friend on the couch in his room and gave Tamaki a small smile. "I say it because it's true. Maybe attraction at first sight exists."

"Love at first sight exists!"

"Whatever you say."

Things are silent and Kyouya's fine with that since Tamaki is hardly silent.

Tamaki has a look of concentration of his face along with a contemplative frown. Kyouya almost wanted to smile because he's acting like that over something silly as love.

"Kyouya, there has to be a girl out there for me. I can't go through life without falling in love at first sight."

"Well, good luck then."

**xxx **

A few girls had heard of Tamaki's ultimate wish, they had decided to tell their friends, and soon enough, everybody knew of Tamaki's wish. It had turned into sort of a game. Every girl wanted to be his dream girl and every girl tried.

And every girl failed.

They were very pretty, Tamaki thought sadly, but he just wasn't falling madly in love with them. Every single girl he saw, he hoped he'd fall in love with but it just never happened.

His mother's words had come back to him, how she had told him love at first sight was rare and it depressed him a bit. After all, he had everything and one of the things he didn't have and wanted so badly, he couldn't have.

Then Haruhi had magically appeared in front of him. In the guise of a guy but still, nonetheless, a very cute ball of hope for the disheartened blond. Made exceptionally better when he found out she was a girl.

But she was his daughter and so he would never do such a disgusting thing as to fall in love with his _daughter_. He wasn't like those horrid twins. He would keep his daughter pure and put her on a pretty pedestal to squeal over her cuteness.

Haruhi was many things. Smart was one of them. He liked to ask her for advice. Rarely but it still counted as father daughter bonding, he hoped.

"Daughter, Daddy has a question for you."

"What, Senpai?"

She was even beginning to answer to daughter!

"What do you think about love at first sight? Is it possible?"

She put her finger to her mouth, looking up in such an adorable manner, thinking over the question. The way she did that always made Tamaki blush and he wondered idly if fathers blushed that much over their daughters or if he was just more special than most fathers were.

"My dad says he fell in love with my mom at first sight but I think he's just exaggerating. But I guess it can exist. It's probably really rare, you know? I think something that special should be rare." The look on her face just screamed 'hug me!' to Tamaki. So he did. Telling how utterly cute she was and her trying to push him off her.

When his hugging needs had been met, he had finally replied to what she had said.

"Then do you think I could find love at first sight?"

She had looked at him, smiling, and Tamaki had felt another blush come to his face.

"I think you could."

* * *

**Notes: **I hadn't written anything TamakiHaruhi-ish for a while. 


End file.
